


Robin One-Shots

by Bi_bird



Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 6,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bi_bird/pseuds/Bi_bird
Summary: Some will be sadOthers Happy.I'll try to make it not be sappy.
Relationships: Kid Flash/Robin
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Bang!

The gun shot stoped all fighting the Young Justice team turned to see there youngest member fall to the floor blood gusshing from his torso. The shooter ran, no one followed him. They were busy helping their teammate from bleeding out.

"Hold on Robin. We'll get you better in no time. Just hang on," Wally said his voice breaking as he applied presser to the wound. 

Unknown to even Robin Batman put a tracker in Robins Blood stream to know if he's in trouble. When his alarm went off in the watchtower Batman lost all color in his face. 

"Are you alright?" Wonder Women asked "you're paler than a gho-" she was cut off in the robots calling out Batman B02. (AN Is that right?) 

The league looked at each other, shrugged and followed him to earth. When they got there what they saw broke there hearts. Bruce was cradling a dying Robin in his arms silent tears running down his face. It was to late to get him to a Hospital. If they moved him anymore blood would fill up his lungs.

"Tati?" Robin coughed up blood.

"I'm here old chap," he said swiping the blood away. 

"I'm scared," His eyes glazed over with tears.

Instead of giving Dick encouraging words he said "I am too. I don't want to lose you."

"I don't either Tati." His head rested on his chest he felt a jolt of pain go threw him. "It hurts, and I'm tired."

"Just go to sleep little bird. It's only a bad dream. When you wake up. Alfred will be in the kitchen making breakfast." 

"Promise?" The little boy held up his pinky and Bruce wrapped his around Richards. 

"I promise," Bruce held his son as he took his last breath. 

"I love you all," And he was gone.

A

B

C

D

E

F

G

H

I

J

K

L

M

N

O

P

Q

R

S

T

U

V

W

X

Y

Z

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

Bruce jolted up from his bed ripping the covers off him. Running threw The Manor to his son's room.

Only to find the door locked. He punded on the door and got nowhere. Without a moment of hesitation he kicked the door down finding a terrified Dick Grayson staring at him holding a baseball bat. 

"Bruce? WHAT THE HEL-!" Dick screamed at him only to be cut off by a bear hug. One that didn't let him breathe. "Can't breathe" he choked out. When Bruce loosened his grip Dick could see he had been crying. "Are you all right? What happened?" 

"Nothing. Everything is fine."  
Bruce had a sleepover in Dicks room that night. 

After all it was only just a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

When the team walked into the mountain they didn't expect music blasting threw the speakers and they especially didn't expect The partner of the Dark Knight the boy wonder himself singing along to the music as he cleaned up the base.

As he singed the words took another meaning.  
M'gan was close to tears of how hurt his voice seamed singing the Song as if the song was his life story.   
Connor could care less but he would admit Robin had a great voice.   
Kaldur thought a siren had found it's way into the mountion.   
Artemis thought the same as Connor.   
And Wally thought Robins name fit The song bird.


	3. Song bird

When the team walked into the mountain they didn't expect music blasting threw the speakers and they especially didn't expect The partner of the Dark Knight the boy wonder himself singing along to the music as he cleaned up the base.

As he singed the words took another meaning.  
M'gan was close to tears of how hurt his voice seamed singing the Song as if the song was his life story.   
Connor could care less but he would admit Robin had a great voice.   
Kaldur thought a siren had found it's way into the mountion.   
Artemis thought the same as Connor.   
And Wally thought Robins name fit The song bird.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a bad week,   
1 Wally broke up with me,   
2 I was grounded from being Robin,   
3 both Bruce and Babs are ignoring me,  
and 4 to top it off I am tied up and gagged in the basement of a mad man with a gun pointed at my face demanding money from Bruce. 

The only reason Wally broke up with me is so he and Artemis could try and work things out. 

I was grounded from being Robin because I went against Batmans orders and almost got the manor blown up.

The previous statement is why Bruce is ignoring me but babs is because I forgot our friendship anniversary was yesterday. 

I took a walk to clear my head and people kept starring at me, so I walked down a allyway not seeing the black van pull up infrount of me. The sound of doors being slammed shut though made my head snap up only to be surrounded by buff men in gangster looking clothes. I tried to turn around but they had bloked of the exit. One of them traped me in his arm putting a cloth over my mouth. I swear I didn't try to breathe it in, but come on people a guy needs to breathe. As soon as I took in a breath I lost consciousness. And that is how I ended up here.


	5. Chapter 5

Before tragity (and gravity) struck the flying Graysons every Christmas John and Mary asked Richard or as he perferd Dick what he wanted for Christmas. Every year he had the same answer. 

"So Dick what do you want for Christmas this year," John asked cleaning the dishes. 

Dick pretended to think about it. He wanted the same thing. "I would like 10,000 dollars," he gave his parents a toothy grin. As they looked at each other in defeat. 

Mary sighed "Why do you want 10,000 dollars?" His parents thought he was going to say something about buying a new toy or a electronic. 

"So I can fix the leak in uncle Strongman's sink, the tear in the roof of the tent for Mr. Hailey, also to fix the wall in your room." He paused to think what else he wanted to fix. He listed more to help there family related or not. Not evan once wanting to buy something for himself. Dick was cut off from his mother dropping to the floor crying. 

"Are you alright Mama?" Dick asked giving her a hug. "What's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong my sweet little Robin." She pulled him into a tight hug, "Nothing at all." John joined into the hug and for half an hour they stayed like that. Happy and holding eachother.


	6. Chapter 6

Dick was walking home from school. It had been a pretty bad day, he got a bruse from gym, he was almost out of the city when he was pulled into a allyway with the speed of the flash. 

He felt something stab him in the arm and he saw a blob of red hair as he fell into the dark abyss.

When Dick woke up he's feet were tied tightly to the wooden chair his hands were bound above him making his body sore. He was blindfolded as he heard a voice humming. Dick started struggling against the hand restrants as he heard the person getting closer.

A door opened and light streamed into the room. Someone walked over and took off Docks blindfold Dick could now see he was in a big room. Quickly the lights turned on and a confetti canion exploited.

He saw a banner that said "HAPPY BIRTHDAY DICK!" With a little cartoon characters of Wally and Dick kissing. Dick was confused. Wally ran into the room and tried to kissed Dick on the lips before quickly untieing him. But Dick had other ideas and head butted him giving him a black eye. 

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" He screamed at Wally who was now on the floor holding his eye. 

"Happy Birthday?" Wally asked crying on the floor. 

"I'm sorry Wally." Dick said as he pulled out a ice pack from his belt wich he always has on him.   
Rule 1. NEVER leave home without it.

Wally gave a smile and put it on his eye. "You know what would be better than a ice pack?"

"What?"

"A kiss," Wally said leaning in. 

Dick pretended to lean in to kiss him but at least second he pulled back. "You know a kiss is exactly what got us into this mess in the first place."

Wally pouted and looked away quickly Dick gave Wally a kiss on the cheek. Wally brightened mediately.


	7. Chapter 7

Robin pov. 

Today is the day. I'm going to tell KF how I feel about him.   
I had been debating of whether or no to back down. Oh come on your name is Robin not Chicken. I walked into the room . . . 

"Wa-" I stoped there in Wallys room was Artemis and Wally kissing.

Crack. Robin could almost hear his heart break.

Crack. Robin closed the door before the tears in his eyes fell.

Shatter. He heard Artemis say something to Wally but he couldn't make sence of the words.

Dick ran to the Zata tubes and went to the Batcave. He ran past Bruce and Alfred ignoring them as he passed. All he could feel was hurt and regret. He wanted to sleep and forget about this hell of a day. 

Before Robin saw the kiss.

Wallys pov.

Today is the day I'm going to tell Robin how I feel he asked me to talk to him and now I'm waiting for him to meet me in my room. Artemis barged in and hid under my bed. 

"What are you doing?" I asked a little annoyed. Robin would be here any minute now!

"I may or may not have replaced all of superboys shirts with pink replicas," I started laughing.

"He's going to kill you!"

"Not if you hide me here." Artemis called out from under the bed after they heard Conner pass his room in a fit of rage. "Thanks I owe you one."

"Can you help me now?" I asked nervous he was scared that Robin would be disgusted with me and never want to see me.

"Sure, with what? Need help finding a date?"

"No! Yes, sort of." I breathed in a deep breath. "I want to ask Robin out on a date but I'm scared he'll reject me."

Artemis Pov.

"I'm Robin ok? Now ask me on a date." I couldn't be happer. My ship is going to leave the harbor!

"Ok . . . So Robin do you want to hang out with me?" 

"Like on a date?"

Walls Pov.

"Yes!" I smiled and saw Robins happy face. He could almost smell him.

"I would love to KF." We could only hope that's what he would say. 

They started leaning in closer as I whispered "What do I do if he wants to kiss?"

Artemis showed me. 

Artemis Pov.

We broke off when I heard the door close I saw only a bit of Robins cape. 

"Oh no. Wally what time were you and robin supposed to meet up?"

Wally swore under his breath and ran to the Zata tubes to late the robot voice called out Robin B01.

He missed him. 

My ship will never leave the harbor now.


	8. Chapter 8

Batman entered the mountain MAD. The team had gotten back from a mission. It hasn't gone so well. Robin was trapped in a room with Scarecrow and Joker. The team had managed to get him to safety but not before he was injected with a unknown substance. 

Batman ran to the infirmary to where robin lay in a bed. He looked like a male version of Snow White. 

Batman sat down on the bed and watched his son sleep. He gave a small sigh and held Robins hand. 

Two days later

Batman was still there he never left. He moved around the room a lot but never left. (And no he never had to go the bathroom.)

"Tati?" A quite voice asked. Batman looked to see Robin trying to sit up. Batman rushed to his side to lay him back down. "What happened?"

"You were injected with something after facing the Joker and Scarecrow."

"Oh. Can I see the team?" Robin asked hopeful. 

"No." Batman hasn't let anyone see Robin and he wasn't going to for a long time. 

"Why not?" Robin asked worried did something happen to the team?

"Because we're going home. Alfred had been worried sick." Batman said helping Robin to the door. Hopefully nobody would see them. 

They made it to the Zeta tubes when Wally saw his boyfriend. 

"Robin!" He ran to hug him but Batman stoped him with a glare.  
"Are you alright?" 

"Yeah, are you you look like you've been crying for days." Wally stare at him. 

"You've been in a coma for two days! OF COURSE I'VE BEEN WORRIED ABOUT YOU! THE WHOLE TEAM HAS BEEN WORRIED ABOUT YOU! TO ADD ON TO OUR WORRY BATMAN HASN'T LET ANYONE SEE YOU!" Dick went to give Wally a hug but Batman stoped him. 

"Bruce," Robin wispered. 

"No."

"Bruce let me see the team." Robin started to back towards Wally.

"No!" Batman grabbed hold of Robins arm. "Your not going anywhere near them!" He picked Robin up and put him over his shoulder. 

"Batman! Let me see my friends!" Robin yelled causing the team to follow the sound of that teammates distressed voice. 

"Robin!" They yelled. 

Batman sighed and put Robin down. "10 minutes, then we leave." 

The team asked him a lot of questions but they also said stuff about how they missed him and never to fight Scarecrow and Joker alone again. They had a big group hug that took up the remainder of the time. Batman had to drag Robin away from the team. And into the zeta tubes.

Batman A02  
Robin B01

When they got to the manor Alfred gave Dick a bear hug. Alfred served dinner with Dick's help. After dinner the three snuggled on the couch with Dick in the middle. They were watching Moana. Dick fell asleep during the roll credits scene. 

"Master Bruce please reconsider your decision. Being Robin bring Master Dick joy." He said as Bruce brought Dick to his room. 

"Alfred when Dick was in that coma I thought I was going to lose him. I can't go threw that again."

"I understand master Bruce. How do you think I feel when ever you put your suit on?" 

"It's not the same."

"Your right your not letting him make his own decisions wich will drive him away."

"Alfred. . ." 

"Goodnight Master Bruce." 

Bruce looked over to his sleeping son. "I just want to keep you safe."  
As he started to walk away Dick started to whimper. 

"Don't go. Please don't leave me." He sobbed. 

Bruce sat at the head of his bed and lifted Richard onto his lap. Bruce put his arms around him and whispered, "I'll never leave you my little bird. I love you." And Bruce knew it was Richard's decision of wether or not to stop being Robin.


	9. Chapter 9

It was a normal day at the mountain Ma'gan was burning everything she cooked.   
Connor was watching static. Robin was going threw files while talking to Kaldur.  
Kaldur was talking to Robin. Artemis and Wally were discussing how to get rid of a body. 

You know the normal stuff. 

"You can't bury something in mud eventually someone will find the body!" Wally yelled.

"Well you can't burn the body in a fire place. Bones don't melt!" Artimes yelled back.

"Maybe but they turn to ash at certain temperatures!" 

"There would still be bone for people to know that you burned a body!" 

"Fine I'll bury the body with this!" Wally ran and found a shovel.

Robin sighed and looked over "No that's a snow shovel they'll find them in the spring. What you want to do is cremate them and bury The ashes in The woods during the fall." The team stared at Robin as he went back to his conversation with Kaldur.

"What?" 

"Nothing." The team responded and when back to there activities. Nobody wanted to know if Robin spoke from experience.


	10. Chapter 10

When Me'gan found out about Robins cooking talent she was over the moon. They spent hours in the kitchen cooking stuff for Wally and the rest of the team to eat.

When Connor found Robin could build things he dragged him to the garage to build him something that isn't compleat so Connor could fix it. 

When Kaldur found out Robin knew many forms of fighting they had a lot of fun trying to beat each other Robin using a new technique everyday.

When Artimis found out Robin can perform many flexible fest. She all but begged him to teach her some stuff. 

The Wally found out Robin can hack he begged him to teach him and Wally promised to use it only when needed . . . And to torment his bullys at school.

When Batman found out Robin let his team know so much about him without his Id reviled he was impressed. When they were alone Batman gave Robin a quick hug.


	11. Chapter 11

Robin walked into the mountain to see Artimis on the computer.

"Hay 'mis what are you doing?" He asked sitting down next to her. 

"I'm writing a fanfic about you and Wally." She said with a wave of her hand.

"W-what?" Robins voice cracked "w-why would you d-do that?"

"Wally asked me to. I'm also being paid." She said still typing. 

Wally walked in as Artimis said that and he got mad. "I told you to keep that anonymous!" 

Robin thought it was really cute.

"Do you like it Rob?" Asked Artimis. "I spent days trying to figure out how you would react."

"Its nice. I like it." Robins face was the color of the Flash suit.

"Are you ok Rob?" Wally asked getting closer not wanting to scare away his crush. 

"I'm fine." Robin got up and walked into the kitchen where Ma'gan would be cooking.


	12. Chapter 12

Wally was a big fan of baseball and for his birthday Dick took him to see his favorite team play.   
It was brake when the kiss cam. Suddenly zoomed right on them. Richard when red and ducked his head. Wally's eyes widened and he waved his hand across his neck to say no. The crowd booed them and the cam turned away. The cam. returned to them over and over again they still refused to kiss. 

After what felt like the 100th time the kiss cam. zoomed on to them. Wally had enough. He grabbed Richard shirt collor and pressed their lips together.   
The crowd went wild.

"I wonder why the camera keep pointing to us?" Wally asked when they pulled apart. 

Dick said nothing as he was in his own little paridice with rainbows and lollipops dancing around.

Unknown to them in the controls room the Young Justice team payed the camera man a lot of money. "Thank you good sir." Artimis said as they walked out. He ship had been given a little nudge in the right direction.


	13. Chapter 13

Robin struggled to escape the prison of his mind he had no idea what was happening out side his body.

Out side his body

The team threw everything they had at him but it wasn't enough. Robin knew all of there weakness.

When Connor came at him all Robin had to do was take out the kryptonite he held in his belt and he was out like a light. 

Kaldur and Ma'gan tried next but Robin stole Artimis hairspray and took out a match and made his own personal blow torch. Ma'gan fell unconscious and Kaldur clasped from the heat. 

Robin took Artimis down easily just by snapping her bow in half. She ran to the zata tubes. 

Wally was next he tried everything to making a tornado to simply punching him. Robin would not go down. 

The zeta tubes announced people arriving but the duo were to engaged in the battle they were deff to outside noise.

Pop a dart flew threw the air invading itself in Robins neck rendering him unconscious. Wally looked to see Batman, Artimis, and Green Arrow. 


	14. Chapter 14

The team was in deep trouble. They were trapped in a old abbanded building with an evil mastermind who could control there minds if your shot with his gun. Also be bad a bone that could blow up Gotham. 

Robin and KF were currently trying to disable the machine when the man saw he shot at them. KF ran infrount of Robin to protect him and ended up being shot twice. 

Skip to the infirmary

Beep. Beep. Beep. 

Wally eyes shot open as he possessed everything. He gave a smile and went to find his little bird. 

Wally found him in his room sleeping in his bed wearing Wally's favorite sweatshirt he also saw Robin didn't have his mask or sunglasses on. Wally smiled and pick up the small boy he couldn't contain his excitement. He ran to the zata tubes and ended up somewhere in a central city warehouse. He put Richard down on the floor and went to find something so he doesn't run away even though he could catch him it would be easier.

As Wally ran back from the story after buying zipties he walked over to Robin who sleep like a coma patient. He pulled his arms behind him and tied his wrists together. Wally than went to his feet and as tightly as he could he pulled the ziptie. 

Wally also bought a bandana and pulled it around Robins mouth. Wally couldn't have him give away his position by yelling for help now could he?

After he did that he found some soft blankets and put them on the ground laying down and having Robin next to him. Wally felt his eyes burn oh what he could do with the little bird. He could torture him, talk to him, play video games with him. 

Robin came back to reality when he bolted up right struggling against his restrants. He looked around and saw Wally. Robin tryed to say something threw the gag but it was muffled.

"I'm sorry Little birdy I can't understand you." Wally walked over to Robin and smirked. "Say what do you what to do? I'm bord." Wally looked at him and saw Robin has blue eyes. 

Wally was so close Robin could see the flecks of red in Wally's eyes. Robin slowly brought his knees to his chests. And kicked his feet at Wally's badspot.

Wally doubled over in pain and fell on the cold hard ground. Robin started to crawl on his back making it three feet.( A/N I'm American sorry) he pushed off walls to get some extra distance.

Robin wasn't trying to escape right now he was trying to find a sharp something to cut the zipties on his feet.

Wally soon recovered and saw Robin was nowhere to be found. He cussed under his breath. 

He ran around the building and found Robin cutting the zipties and pulling the bandana out of his mouth. 

"Hello pretty birdy," Wally said and Robins head shot up. 

"Wally please."

"Please what?" Wally asked walking closer to him. 

"Stop. This isn't you." Richard looked around trying to find a way to eacape. 

"Oh, really? This isn't me." Wally's eyes turned red and he pinned Robin to the wall and held His arms above his head. 

"Yes, this isn't you. My Wally is kind and selfless. He would rather die than heart me. Which is exactly what your doing!" Robin began wiggling trying to get out of his hold.

Wally eyes went back to there normal color but with red flakes still there. "I'll never try to hurt you my little bird." Wally looked Richard in the eyes and slowly brought his lips onto Robins. 

Robins eyes went wide when Wally started to kiss him he struggled more. All he did was get stuck more. When Wally pulled back he was breathing heavily from lack of air. Robin tried to kick him again but his legs were also pinned to the wall. 

"You said you wouldn't hurt me?" Robin asked wearily. 

"I would never try to hurt you my precarious Robin. 

"Than let me go."

"No! You'll run! This way I won't lose you!" 

"I promise I won't run," Robin looked at Wally. "When have I broken a promise to you?" Wally still seamed unsure. "Don't you trust me?"

Wally thought about it. Than he slowly realised the pressure on Robin. "I trust you." 

Robin wrapped his arms around wally's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Wally kissed him with everything he had when he lost touch with reality. Robin looked down at the knocked out form of his best friend. 

"I'm sorry, but you're Evil and I want my Wally back." Robin sent the emergency bat-signal and Batman was there in 10 min. He took Wally to Martian Manhunter and returned him back to good.


	15. Chapter 15

Robin and Wally were making out on the couch. When Robin pulled apart for air Wally tried to kiss him again. Robin put his finder on KF's puckered lips. 

"I love you," he said carefully. It was his first time saying that. 

"If you really loved me you'd say it in French!" Wally looked panicked.

"Je t'amie," Robin smirked putting less distance between them.

"Chinese!"

"Wó ài ní," there was a small gap between there lips while Robin was leaning in KF was leaning back. 

"Zulu?"

"Ngiyakutanda" Robin closed the gap between them. When they pulled apart again all Wally could say was 

"Wow."


	16. Chapter 16

Jiggle Bells 

/Some one said it around Christmas/

Batman smells

/They think Batman stinks/

Robin layed a egg

/Dick left behind Jason the new Robin/

Batmobile lost a week 

/Batman met Jason as he was stepping the tires off the batmobile/

and the Joker got away!

/The Joker got away with Jason's murder/


	17. Chapter 17

Reverse BatFam. 

Name; Alfred Pennyworth (Al, over-lord-of-sass, Pennyworth)  
Age; immortal  
Altar Ego; Agent A

Name; Bruce Wayne (B, Batsy)  
Age; 41  
Altar Ego; Batman

Name; Damion Wayne (Dami, big D, Demion Spawn)  
Age; 18  
Altar Ego; Renegade

Name: Timothy Jackson Drake (Tim, Timmy, Red, Drake)  
Age; 16  
Altar Ego: Red Robin

Name; Jason Peter Tood  
(Jay, Jay-bird, Hood, Tood)  
Age; 14  
Altar Ego; Red Hood

Name; Richard John Grayson (Dick, Dickie-bird, little bird, Grayson)  
Age; 12  
Altar Ego; Robin

Jason  
It was Robins first day on the job. He was watching the city with me. There hasn't been any trouble yet just some lowlife muggers, a old lady who was lost, and a small robbery. Nothing they couldn't handle. While Robin was swinging and jumping around on a gargoyle I was watching him with a small smile on my face. Dick reminded me of myself before I died.  
Dick ran up to me and said "I trust you!"   
He than turned around,   
crossed his arms like a mummy,  
And started to drop like a stone.   
If I didn't have fast reflexes Dick would have often hurt I caught him two inches from the ground. When he got up he gave me a big hug.

Tim  
I was working on the computer as Robin walked up to me and stole my coffie.   
"Give it back!"  
"First get up!" I stood up and held out my hand for coffee. He set it down next to him and said "I trust you." He than turned around crossed his arms like a mummy and fell. I held out my arms to save him from the cave ground. He fell right into them. When he got up Robin gave me my coffee with a hug. 

Damion  
I was sleeping in my bed when I heard someone enter my room. I naturally pretended to be sleeping in hopes to fool the person, but they jumped on my stomach causeing me to gasp for air. 

"WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP." Dick was jumping on me. 

"Mhm, do you think I should get up?"

"Yes!"

"No, go to sleep."

"But I need you to know I trust you!"

"I already know. You can go a rare me without flinching, you cuddle with me, you're always there." I was practically mumbling now. 

"But I want to show you! It'll only take a second!"

"Fine." I crawled out of my warm safe haven and stepped into the cold hell out side of my blankets.

"I trust you." He said and fell back. I was half asleep still and watched him fall. When he got the ground he looked up at me and said.

"I don't trust you any more."


	18. Chapter 18

Wally and Dick were playing truth or dare in Dick's room. Wally so far had to jump out the window, hold a egg in his mouth without it breaking, and he had to make out with a poster of Justin Beaver. (Don't ask)

It was wallys turn and he wanted to know if his crush shared his feelings.

"Truth or Dare,"

"Truth"

"Would you kiss me?" Dick seemed at a loss for words. 

"Dare!" Wally smirked leaning in.

"I dare you to kiss me!" Dick was red as he got up Wally followed him and trapped him against the wall. Wally started to lean in as Dick said

"Never have I ever-"

"THAT'S NOT THE GAME!" Wally huffed and sat down. The feeling of rejection hurt. 

Dick walked over and gave Wally a small kiss on the cheek. Wally instantly brightened up. 

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," 

"I dare you to go out on a date with me tomorrow at seven at Happy Harbour. Find comfortable clothes."

After a few more rounds it was 8 o'clock and Wally had to be home by 8:15.

Dick pushes Wally out of his room and out the ground door. "I don't want to leave! Can't I stay here with you?" 

"NO!"

"Why not?" Wally asked faking hurt.

"Because I have parol tonight that will start in half an hour and you have to be home in 15 minutes!"

"I hate when you're so . . . So . . ."

"Stop stalling and get out of my house!"

Wally sighed and walked out of the "house." 

"See you tomorrow!" Dick cryed as Wally ran home. 

"Tomorrow" Wally sighed as he lay on his bed thinking of His Best Friend and soon Boyfriend.


	19. Chapter 19

"Do you think I'm pretty?"Dick asked as Wally was on the computer. 

"No." Wally's response was blunt.

"Do you want to be with me for ever?"

"No." 

"Do you even like me?" Wally hesitated before ancering.

"No."

"Would you cry if I walked away?"

"No. . ." Dick got up to leave trying to hide his tears. Wally got up as well and cornered Dick against the wall. Dick looked for a way out but to no prevail. 

"Your not pretty you're beautiful.  
I don't want to be with you forever. I NEED to be with you forever. I don't like you I love you. I wouldn't cry if you walked away I would die if you walked away.  
I need you and without you I can't breath. You put purpose into everything I do." Dick looked at Wally and kisses him gently on the lips. 

"I want to say something equally sweet and important as you but the only thing I can think of to say is I love you." Wally leaned in to kiss him but was interrupted by 

Batman A02 

They broke apart and tried to act natural. Wally ended up in a awkward position on the couch and Robin ended up upside down on the ceiling.

When he walked into the room he froze and looked up the see Robin. Robin smiled and waved. Batman sighed and walked out of the room shaking his head.


	20. Chapter 20

Robin was tied tightly to a damp cave wall. Not in the batcave but close. He was left for dead.  
He has suffered broken wrists, legs, a killer headache, he was injected with feargas, Robin was also littered with papercuts and rolled around in salt. He was also stabbed In the torso and shot near the heart.   
In other words he was having a bad day. 

Robin could only hope someone would come for him. He left that day with the team angry at him. Batman has been very busy, The Justus league wouldn't wast there time on a helpless child like himself. All he could do is wait for his time to be with his parents. He heard foot steps echoing across the cave and a voice talking. 

"Deep breaths. Deep breaths don't be scared. You can do this. Find him and get out. No big deal." The voice was male and familiar. When the figure walked into the room Robin was in he gasped and covered his mouth. 

"Wally?" He asked voice was raspy for holding in his screams and not talking for however long he's been here. 

"Robin!" Wally rushed to untie him when he was freed Robin collapsed into Wally awaiting arms. "Hold on I'm going to get us out of here!" He started running and took a couple wrong turns and ended up back where they started. Wally tried again and had zero luck. He tried again and the third times a charm. 

It was dark out when they escaped. Robin raised his head and saw the stars. He smiled and fell into a deep sleep.

Beep   
Beep  
Beep   
Beep  
Beep  
Beep  
Robin woke slowly. His head still hurt and he could barely lift his head. Someone walked into the room and gasped   
"He's awake!" His mentor bursted threw the doors and wrapped him in a big hug.

"Never do that again!"

"I'll try."

His team walked in the room with guilty expressions. Ma'gan broke the silence. "How are you?"

"I'm doing better. How long was I out?"

"You were in a coma for a month." Batman stoped and seemed to be debating something. "Do you know how long you were torched for?"

"A few days, a week maybe?" 

The team and Batman looked at eachother. Kaldur spoke up 

"My Friend you've been tourchered for 3 months."

"Thats not- how- who- what?" Robin looked at them he realised he didn't have his mask on. "Where is my mask?"

"You don't need it anymore." Batman got up. "And I   
promise I'll find who did this to you and I'll make them Pay."


	21. Chapter 21

Robin was in the training room at the mountain training. Really what else would he be doing in that room? 

Anywho when Batman walked in and saw his prodigy on the trapiez he let a small smile slip. It's been so long sense the little bird was truly happy. When Dick got off the trapiez he bent down to get his water bottle off the floor. When he was finished he jumped at the cold hand that was placed upon his shoulder. Batman look down at him and smiled that smile quickly turned into a frown when he saw a little blue figure on the back his wards wrist. 

"What is that?" Bruce asked griping Dick's arm tightly.

"Nothing!" Dick tried to pull away to no prevail. 

"Is that a tattoo?" Bruse asked in a breath. 

"IT'S NOT PERMANENT!" Dick yelled struggling to escape. 

"Than why are you trying to run!" Bruce dragged Dick to the Zata tubes but was interspersed by his team. 

"Dude what did you Do?" Wally asked in fright the big bad bat looked read to kill.

"I got a tattoo." He said in a small voice. 

His team stared at him in shook. They couldn't believe it their sweet innocent little bird got a tatto? Artimis broke the silence "What is it?"

Batman held out Dick's wrist for all to see. It was a light blue bird with words underneath it. 

The team stared at it until there eyes hurt. "It's cool," Conner said receiving a batglare. "Well it is!"

Bruce sighed and pulled Dick to the Zata tubes. When the go to the batcave they quickly changed and when up the elevator. Alfred was away in England so nobody was in the manor. 

"Care to explain why you got a tattoo?" Bruce asked sitting down on the couch next to Dick. 

"It's not permanent. I found a YouTube video that shows you to make temporary tattoos." Dick said his voice thick with emotion. 

Bruce sighed and pulled Dick in a hug. "I'm sorry for the overreaction but if your going to do something like that again please tell me first."

"Ok Bruce," Richard said curling up in a ball in Bruce's arms. 

"I love you little bird."

"I love you too tati."


End file.
